


I feel it too...

by kylotheking



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Prompt Fic, Suicide Attempt, cleaned up at school lmao, wrote on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylotheking/pseuds/kylotheking
Summary: Rey always hated working graveyard shifts at the local drugstore. That is until a man tries to overdose on over the counter drugs. Then things begin to change...





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"That'll be 3.35" Rey said after she scanned a pack of twinkies and condoms. The man on the other side of the till grunted, handed her the money and shuffled away with his new prizes.  _ Gross.  _   
  
"That's an odd combination" Finn, her co-worker and best friend, commented. Thank god Finn had the same shift as her. Rey would've died. She hated working graveyards. She always had to serve all the weirdos    
  
"I don't even wanna know." Rey shook her head. Finn shrugged and went back to stocking shelves. She sighed and checked her phone for the time. 3:15am. Great. She thought about how comfy and soft her little bed back home was. God this shift couldn't go by any slower.    
  
She heard someone clear their throat in front of her. She snapped her head back up.    
  
"Sorry about tha-" She stopped halfway through her sentence. The tall man before her looked deathly. Not like he was scary or anything just extremely pale. His jet black hair was plastered against his head. He looked like he hadn't slept in days guessing from the huge bags under his eyes. He could've been somewhere in his late 20s but Rey couldn't tell. The fact that he was completely draped in black clothing only exemplified his pale skin. He probably used to be very handsome but presently he seemed to be the grim reaper's distant cousin.    
  
She didn't realize she was staring until the man looked at the floor. Shit. She picked up his first item and reached for the others then stopped. He had 5 containers of Tylenol lined up and nothing else. Oh god.    
  
"Sorry I can't let you buy that." She stared straight into the man's bloodshot eyes. Did this guy ever sleep? He's probably a vampire.   
  
"E-excuse me?" His voice was hoarse and it sounded like he had a difficult time making sounds come out. Rey searched for something in his face. Something that would show he wanted to live. Clearly her gaze was too intense because his expression changed from annoyance to embarrassment.    
  
"I'm just restocking the shelves at work." He looked at the floor. Liar. Why would you be buying drugs at 3 in the morning for work.    
  
"No. I won't let you." She reached for one of the containers to put it away. The man grabbed her wrist before she could snatch one. His fingers were freezing in comparison to her clammy hands.    
  
"You shouldn't meddle in other people's affairs. It's not your place." He tried to glare at her but his eyes were glistening, almost like he was on the verge of tears. What happened to this man that made him so broken?   
  
"It is, in fact, my business. I'm not letting my customer OD on Tylenol when there's something I can do about it." She quickly snatched up 4 out of the 5 containers and put them under the till.    
  
"You have no idea what I've been through." His eyes hardened and he clenched his fists at his sides.    
  
"No I don't. Frankly I couldn't care less. But I do know that it's not worth dying for." Rey didn't really know how to comfort a stranger that she knew nothing about but she wasn't going to just let someone throw their life away.    
  
"I can't believe this." He covered his face with one of his giant hands. "I mean what the fuck this has nothing to do with you." The man obviously was at his limit. He reached for his wallet. "Here how about 500 bucks." He pulled out 5 hundred dollar bills. Why was he carrying that much cash    
  
"Shut the fuck up." Rey wasn't taking any of his bullshit.    
  
"Three thousand." He brought out his credit card. "The pin is 35-"   
  
"STOP! YOU ARE NOT FUCKING DYING! NOT ON MY WATCH!" Rey screamed in his face. The man stumbled backwards his eyes wide at this sudden outburst. He took down a few tic tacs behind him too. Good thing it was only her and the man in the store. Finn was probably out back doing something. Not waiting for an answer she continued, 

"I don't care who you are. I don't care about whatever sum of money you offer me. It's. Not. Worth. It." She wanted to punch some sense into this dipshit.    
  
"How would you know? What gives you the right. Does it look like I care about what you say?" His tone wasn’t exactly angry but wasn’t friendly all the same. He was acting like a girl who posts selfies and calls herself ugly for attention.   
  
"I do know. I know because my mother committed suicide when I was 16." Her face challenged him to say more. He opened his mouth then snapped it shut. He clearly didn't have anything to say because he started to walk towards the exit. 

"Oh no you don't." She scooted around the checkout and grabbed his arm turning him to face her. "You're not getting away that easily. Give me your phone number. "    
  
"W-what? Why are you so obsessed with me? Leave me alone." He tried to get out of her grip but he was weak and she went to crossfit on Saturdays. She easily maintained her hand firmly griped on his.    
  
"I'm not asking you out on a fucking date asshat. I'm going to call later so I know you're still alive. Also you're definitely not my type just to make that clear." She knew that if she just let him go he would just go to the next drugstore down the street and buy his drugs there.    
  
"I didn't bring my phone. Well more like I don't have it anymore... uh it broke earlier today." Judging by his attitude he probably threw it at a wall or something. Not her problem.    
  
"Fine. Here's mine." She quickly scribbled her name and number down on a coupon flyer nearby. "I want you to call me at 8am in a few hours."    
  
He frowned stared at her for a long time. He then looked at the flyer being handed to him. Rey decides he's taking too long to decide so she shoved the paper so close to his face that it touched his nose.   
  
"Hey!" He snatches the paper out of her hands. "I was trying to read it."

His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make out her messy writing. 

"...Rey?" He spoke so softly Rey could barely hear him. It sounded almost like a breath.  
  
"Uh yes hello and you are?" Rey actually smiled for the first time tonight. Something about exchanging names seemed so nonchalant compared to the serious topic they were discussing earlier. He didn't reply but he took the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. He then turned on his heel and took wide strides towards the door.    
  
"... It's Kylo" She could just make out his mutter as he opened the door and the bell jingled.    
  
  
  
The hours flew by and Rey couldn't stop checking her phone. What if he actually did it. What if she didn't get through to him. Then 8 am rolled around. Then it was 8:30. Nine o' clock. Ten.    
  
Rey never got a phone call. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
